Jade and the Mysterious Letter
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Complete! Life has been quiet ever since the talismans and Shendu were locked up in Section 13. What's this? Jade's in middle school? She's got a secret admirer? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

The Dark Hand had been quiet for quite some time and the Talismans as well as the statue of Shendu were locked away in Section 13. All Jackie and Uncle had to worry about were four little words: Jade in middle school. Of course, Jade got in trouble but not as much as she used to.

One day, a letter came. There was no return address and the envelope simply said 'Jade' in fancy scrawled handwriting. Jade immediately ripped it open and read it.

'Jade,

I've watched you from afar for awhile now and I would like to meet you face-to-face to talk. Please meet me at the dock in downtown at eight o'clock tonight.

Your Mystery Guy'

Jade looked at her watch, which read '7:42.' 'Well, just enough time to tell Uncle Jackie and head on out,' she thought, eager to meet this guy. Just then, Jackie walked in, his arms full of boxes marked 'fragile.' Jade ran over, waving the letter. "Jackie! Guess what!" Startled, Jackie jumped, which made the boxes fly out of his arms. Fortunately, Jade caught them. "Sorry, but I'm going out tonight to meet someone."

"You mean a date?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"All right, but be back before ten. I'll tell Uncle." Jade placed the boxes down, hugged Jackie, stuffed the letter in her pocket, and ran to the door. She grabbed her light jacket and left. Jackie shook his head and walked toward Uncle's study. He peeked in. "Uncle, Jade went out on a date. She just left."

"Jackie, go follow her."

"Why?" Uncle thwapped Jackie on the head with two fingers. "Ow!"

"Do not argue. Just follow."

"All right. I'll keep an eye on her."

AT THE DOCK

Jade clutched her jacket shut. 'Maybe I should've brought a heavier jacket,' she thought, looking around. A movement in the shadows caught her attention. "Who's there?"

A boy stepped out of the shadows. "You received my letter. Good."

Jade's mouth almost dropped open. His long silvery-white hair was kept back in a loose ponytail, his gorgeous blue eyes were soft and caring, and his English-accented voice was smooth. There was an air of mystery about him. He knew her, but she didn't know him. Or did she? He seemed familiar. "Who are you?" was what she meant to say but it came out, "You're so handsome." The boy blushed slightly as Jade covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that! Well, I did, but I didn't-" Jade started, but the boy put a finger to his lips.

"Thank you, Jade."

Jade blushed. "So, who are you?"

"I'm someone you and your uncle know. Isn't that right, Chan?"

Jackie stepped out of the shadows behind Jade. "Jackie! What are you doing following me?"

Jackie ignored Jade's question and walked up to the boy. "Did you just call me 'Chan'?"

"Yes, I did."

Jackie looked at the boy and whispered, "Valmont?" The boy nodded. "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious- are you cold?" Valmont noticed Jade shivering.

"A bit." Valmont sidestepped Jackie, taking off his jacket. He crossed the dock and put his jacket around Jade's shoulders. "Thank you."

"Get away from her, Valmont!" Jackie exclaimed.

Jade drew back a few steps. "Valmont?"

He nodded again. Jackie crossed the dock, took Valmont's jacket off Jade, threw it to the ground, and started dragging her away. As Jade was being led away, Valmont stopped down and grabbed his discarded jacket. He heard running and the second he stood up; he was captured in a bone-crushing hug. It was Jade. "Jade?"

"I don't care what you've done or said in the past. You've left the Dark Hand, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then, I don't see a problem!"

Valmont smiled at Jade and returned the hug. "Thank you for understanding."

Jade stepped out of the hug, grabbed Valmont's hand, and started pulling him away from the dock. "C'mon, I'll take you to the shop."

Valmont smiled again and followed her. To Jade's surprise, all the lights were off. "Hmm. Uncle and Tohru must have gone to bed already." Jade pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She pulled Valmont inside and upstairs. Jackie entered the shop and closed and locked the door. He briefly wondered where Jade and Valmont went to but lights from upstairs gave him the answer. 'I wonder what Uncle will say,' he thought.

UPSTAIRS – JADE'S ROOM

Jade had fallen asleep shortly after they entered her room. Valmont was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. He was a little unsure of what was going to happen the next day, but he was sure it was going to be different than last time. The reactions probably wouldn't be different though. With these thoughts on his mind, Valmont drifted off to sleep, curled up in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

THE NEXT MORNING

Jade woke up late (or so she thought) and looked around. She was about to panic (her clock read '10 am'), but she remembered it was Saturday. Then, she caught sight of Valmont curled up in the chair near the open window, sleeping. The slight breeze rustled the two locks of silvery-blonde hair that framed his face. Jade smiled and decided to let him sleep. She got dressed and left, closing her door behind her. She went downstairs, heading for the kitchen, but as soon as she got down the stairs, Uncle peeked out of his study.

"Jade, come here." Jade did so. "What is this I hear about you bringing a boy who used to be an enemy to my shop?"

"Yeah, I brought Valmont home, but he's only fourteen now."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Why does he not come down?"

"Maybe because he's still sleeping." Jade was getting annoyed. She thought she could slip into the kitchen, grab some food, and go back to her room with little or no trouble. That obviously wasn't happening. She just prayed that Valmont would have enough sense to stay in her room.

MEANWHILE IN JADE'S ROOM

Valmont opened his eyes. He uncurled himself and looked around, noticing he was alone. 'Where's Jade?' he thought. He looked at the closed door, wondering whether he should go find Jade or just stay in her room. One final look at the door decided it for him. He was going to go find Jade. He straightened his hair and clothes and left. He crept down the stairs, unsure of what or who he might see. He got to the first floor and thought, 'Now what?'

Suddenly, Tohru came in and looked at Valmont. "Who are you?"

'I guess I don't look like myself,' Valmont thought, remembering his jeans and long sleeved black shirt. "I'm a friend of Jade's, but it seems she disappeared."

"If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thank you, Tohru."

"How'd you know my name?"

"You honestly don't recognize me?" At Tohru's response of "No," the silver-blonde said, "It's me, Valmont."

Just then, Jade walked in. She noticed Valmont and Tohru standing a few feet from her engaged in conversation. Jade walked over to Valmont. "Hey, Valmont."

Valmont smiled warmly. "Hello, Jade."

"T, Uncle needs your help in the kitchen."

"All right, Jade." Tohru left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jade asked, "Valmont, would you like to accompany me to Section 13 and see the talismans?"

Valmont's blue eyes sparkled. "Sure."

IN SECTION 13

Valmont had to admit it. Jade knew Section 13's security programs well and the best way to get by them. Before long, both teenagers were in the vault, standing near the pedestal which held the talismans. The talisman which drew Valmont's gaze was the Dragon Talisman. Jade noticed this. "Dragon Blast is one of the best talisman powers."

"Yes, it's my favorite."

Suddenly, a _very_ familiar voice called out, "Get away from my talismans!"

Valmont and Jade turned around and faced that statue of Shendu. Valmont smirked. "Well, Shendu. Is this better than the Demon Netherworld?" the teenager asked his English accent thick.

"Who-" The demon's eyes flashed, showing his hatred. "Valmont," he hissed.

"Yes, it's me."

"More of an imbecile than I thought." Valmont raised an eyebrow as if to say 'oh?' "Mingling with the likes of Jackie Chan"

Valmont started lazily tracing the Dragon Talisman with his index finger. "You know, Dragon Blast is very effective in getting rid of sources of great annoyance."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Valmont easily popped the Dragon Talisman out of its hole. Shendu hissed angrily.

Suddenly, the door to the vault opened and there stood Captain Black, who pulled out his cell phone. "Jackie, we have a situation at the vault.It's one you'd have to see to believe."

SECTION 13 – INTERROGATION ROOM

Jackie entered the room and was met with an interesting sight. Jade was arguing with Captain Black, the Dragon Talisman was lying on the table, and Valmont was sitting in a chair, his hands cuffed behind him.

"Captain Black, what is going on?"

"Your niece and Valmont were in the Talisman vault. Valmont was apparently trying to steal the talismans, already had one in his hand."

"He wasn't trying to steal the talismans. He was threatening Shendu with permanent residence in the Demon Netherworld!"

"Captain Black, I'll handle this at home," Jackie told him. "Uncuff Valmont."

After Captain Black did so, Jade ran over and threw her arms around Valmont. Jackie walked over, put a hand on their shoulders and led them out. When they reached the outdoors, Jackie turned to them. "What were you doing?"

"We were looking at the talismans. Nothing more," Valmont answered.

"It's the truth!" Jade agreed.

"What were you doing there to begin with?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie! We've already told you."

"No. You explained why you were there."

"Jade and I were merely looking at the talismans, Chan. Surely that's not a crime."

By this time, the trio had reached Uncle's shop.

"It's not, but how'd you two get in there?"

"Duh, Jackie. I cracked the codes," Jade said.

"Quite efficiently, I might add," Valmont put in.

"Jade, how many times have I told you…Jade?" Jackie noticed Jade wasn't paying attention to him, but was looking out the window instead.

Jade pointed out the window. "Um, Valmont. I don't know how to tell you this, but The Dark Hand is here."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"What? How'd they know I was here?'

"Maybe because you sought our help last time this sort of this happened," Jackie guessed.

The Enforcers entered Uncle's shop, but by that time Jade had pulled Valmont into Uncle's study. "We know Valmont's here," Finn said.

"What if he is?" Jackie asked.

"We want our Boss back," Chow out in.

Valmont and Jade had opened the door a crack and were peeking out. "Looks like The Enforcers want you back."

Valmont wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I don't believe they know what happened."

"More than likely not."

Too bad we didn't swipe a talisman or two."

"Why's that?"

"Invisibility would come in handy when we sneak past The Enforcers."

"Well, we don't have the Snake Talisman but we can still try to sneak past them without getting spotted."

Jade and Valmont waited until the three Enforcers were facing the opposite direction and then as quietly as possible made their way to the stairs. Unfortunately for them, Finn saw them and said, "There you are…_Little_ V?" The other two Enforcers turned and saw fourteen-year-old Valmont. "What happened?"

"Did you pick a fight with Dao Lon Wong again?" Ratso asked.

Valmont resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, I didn't. Now leave."

"But Little V, we came for you," Finn commented.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so leave."

"We-" Chow started.

"Leave!" Valmont exclaimed.

Jade had been hanging on Valmont's arms while he was trying to get The Enforcers to leave. She put her left hand into her jeans pocket and pulled something out. "Valmont told you three to leave, so leave!'

Jade pointed the item at The Enforcers. Valmont looked over at what Jade was holding. "The Dragon Talisman! You swiped it from Section 13. Did you swipe any of the other talismans?'

"Yep."

"Which ones?"

"Dragon, Horse, Rabbit." Jade started pulling talismans out of her jeans pockets. "Oh, I guess I did swipe the Snake Talisman." Valmont rolled his eyes. "Well, I say we take our leave, don't you agree?"

"Quite," Valmont agreed. Valmont placed his hand over Jade's left hand and they turned invisible. They made their way to Jade's room and collapsed on her bed.

"So, what was it like to be possessed by a demon?"

"Like it does when you had the tattoo controlling you except you do have some say in what happens. No much, but some." Valmont chuckled. "There was this one time. The time Shendu was after the Panku Box actually. Shendu and I got in this fight. It was quite funny according to The Enforcers. Shendu wanted me to go get the Panku Box and I didn't want to. I was fighting to keep control. Shendu was trying to choke me with my tie."

"Once, the Talisman powers were transferred into my body. Heat beam eyes was obvious but to activate it, I had to touch my forehead. Dragon Blast took me awhile to find but I gave Dao Lon Wong a raspberry and I ended up dragon blasting him. Levitation was my left thumb, strength was my left index finger, invisibility was my left middle finger, speed was my left ring finger, and astral projection was my left pinky. Motion to the motionless was my right thumb, healing was my right index finger, immortality was my right middle finger, balance was my right ring finger, and shape shifting was my right pinky."

Valmont picked up the Horse and Rabbit talismans.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about yesterday evening. You said that you didn't care that it was me as long as I wasn't with The Dark Hand anymore. Why was that?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I had a feeling that said I should trust you."

"You always trust your feelings?"

"In matters of the heart, yes." Valmont blushed at Jade's comment. Jade looked at the talismans Valmont was holding. "Ooo. Good talismans." At Valmont's confused look, she continued, "When Jackie had the Rabbit talisman, I accidentally went back in time and-"

"When we were looking for the noble horse, I got cursed by Dao Lon Wong," Valmont interrupted, catching on.

"Both times you and I were the same age and I was enjoying it."

"As was I."

"Thought you couldn't stop complaining about your condition," Jade teased.

"All I could think about was getting back to normal. Once I was back to my normal age, I realized what I had just thrown away."

"Speaking of which, how'd this happen anyway?"

"I had found a spell that had the desired effect."

"So this time you meant this to happen."

"Yes. I'd do anything for you."

Jade blushed at the platinum-haired boy's comment. "You did this for me?"

"Yes. Just for you."

"Even though you hate my uncle?"

"I never truly hated him. It was just frustrating the way he foiled my plans."

"Hey, I don't hear any noise downstairs."

"The Enforcers probably ran away before Chan got to fight them."

Jade and Valmont talked throughout the night and into the following morning.


End file.
